Pingu and the Hose
Pingu and the Hose is the second episode of Season 6 of Pingu. It was written by Ross Hastings. Plot Pingu comes out of the igloo to play, when he sees a hose lying on the ground and then hears voices coming out of it. He follows the hose into the shed and finds his father and grandfather bottling home browed fish drink. Pingu tells them that he could hear their voices coming through the hose; he shows them and they are most amused. Pingu then takes the hose, and decides to play a trick on Pinga by making her believe that the snowman is speaking to her. He puts one end of the hose through the snowman's mouth, hides the other end behind a mound of snow, rings the doorbell and then goes and hides himself. Pinga comes outside and is most surprised to see the snowman talking to her. The snowman tells Pinga to bring him a fish and when she does so, he tells her to get him a bigger one. Whilst Pinga is gone, Pingu comes out of hiding and gulps down the small fish. When Pinga comes back with the bigger fish, the snowman then tells he to get an even bigger one. When Pinga goes back inside again, Pingu picks up the bigger fish and pulls the hose out of the snowman's hose, leaving Pinga to stare up at the snowman and wait for him to give her another order, while he stares to into vacancy with a puzzled express on his face. Meanwhile Pingu has decided to play a similar trick on Robby. He sticks one end of the hose through to the mouth of the fish, buries the part of the hose which is stick out of the back of the fish and then hides with the other end, to wait for Robby to come out of his fishing hole. When Robby climbs up onto the bank, he is at first rather frightened that a fish out of water is talking to him. Then he suddenly thinks that a talking fish might be delicious, so he choves it into his mouth and it descends into a tug-of-war with Pingu pulling at his end of the hose and Robby tugs at the other inside the fish in his mouth. Then Robby pulls so hard that he yanks a fish off the end of the hose, loses his grip and falls back into the water. Pingu then heads off for home. When he gets there, Pinga is having a tea party with her teddy bear, rabbit and the snowman who is still not give her a response for the big fish she brought him. Pingu puts the end of the hose through a hole in the shed door and then trys to trick Dad and Grandpa too. The two of them look all over the shed to see where the voice is coming and they soon find the hose and track it back to its source. Pingu is oblivious to this, and continues making silly noises down his end of the hose. As Pinga and Robby come onto the scene, Grandpa has an idea and places the end of another hose just behind Pingu's head. Then Dad, Pinga and Robby together shout into the other end of their hose and give Pingu a shock that nearly makes him jump out of his feathers. After Pingu has calmed down, they all have a good laugh over the whole adventure and Robby secretively eats the big fish which Pinga had given to the snowman. Characters *Pingu *Pinga *Robby the Seal *Dad *Grandpa Locations *Pingu's Igloo *Pingu's Shed Goofs *When Pingu pulls the hose out of the snowman's mouth, a small hole is left in his mouth, but later on when we see Pinga having a tea party with him, the hole is back. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 episodes